This project represents part of a multidisciplinary effort in conjunction with the World Health Organization and other institutions to study various genetic, clinical and anthropological markers among the developing peoples of the South Pacific and South America. Our part is to establish the distribution patterns of the dermatoglyphic features among the various populations and geographical areas, and map them in such a way as to serve as reference and source of comparison. Dermatoglyphics were collected by the Faurot inkless method. Data were evaluated. Our main area of study is South Pacific and Australasia in general, Peru, Colombia, and Mexico.